Luchar o Morir en el Intento
by Veddartha
Summary: ONE SHOT - Toda su existencia se reducía a una sola frase "¡Luchar o morir en el intento!" Era una sencilla frase que solía escuchar muy a menudo entre vikingos, pero nunca en su vida se sintió tan identificado como en ese momento.


**HOLA!**

**Ya se que estaran pensando... "Q rayos haces aqui cuando deberias estar escribiendo el cap 5 de travesia al sur!" Si...lo se y tienen razon, pero esta mañana me levante con esto en mi cabeza. Lo q pase yo fue un momento crucial q de alguna forma cambio mi vida xq siento q ahora aprecio muxo mas hasta los mas peqños detalles de la vida y "luchar o morir en el intento" fue algo q hice...seguir x mi vida y no dejar q se derumbara o mandarlo todo x la borda y seguir autocompadeciendome. **

**Esto es solo un one shot sin nada q ver con ninguna otra historia de HTTYD q he escrito y x supuesto todo de mi cabeza y x diversion. **

**Espero les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCHAR O MORIR EN EL INTENTO - HTTYD<strong>

Es extraño como la vida da ciertos momentos que resultan ser cruciales para toda la existencia de un ser humano. Tan solo un segundo vital en que todo puede cambiar del cielo a la tierra... para bien... o para mal.

Hipo creía saberlo muy bien.

Ese día en el que tuvo que enfrentarse a esa feroz mole gigante que contra toda ley de gravedad voló tras él y Chimuelo, frente a la mirada atónita y asustada de la totalidad de la comunidad vikinga de Berk, en la isla de los dragones hace ya un par de años... ese día creyó que era crucial para toda la existencia vikinga. Se estaba abriendo un nuevo capítulo en la historia de esa raza... o incluso más, ¡Un libro completamente nuevo!

¡ESE! ese fue un momento vital en el que cambio no solo su vida, sino la de todo su pueblo. Hipo, sinceramente jamás en su vida creyó que se encontraría de cara a otro momento similar... pero allí estaba.

Toda su existencia se reducía a una sola frase _"¡Luchar o morir en el intento!"_ Era una sencilla frase que solía escuchar muy a menudo entre vikingos, pero nunca en su vida se sintió tan identificado como en ese momento. Ese dichoso momento en el que se encontraba de pie frente a la casa de la única persona que ocupada sus pensamientos de noche y de día. De la persona que era capaz de nublar su mente con tan solo una sonrisa y de causarle con el más mínimo contacto toda una noche de insomnio pensando en lo increíble y maravilloso sería tenerla en sus brazos.

Astrid.

Si había que describirla, Hipo tenía las palabras perfectas para ella. Hermosa y salvaje. Mas fiera que cualquier vikingo y más bella que las mismísimas estrellas... así era Astrid. Tan solo pensar en ella ya le hacía sentir dragones en el estómago. No mariposas, no cosquilleo, ni nada de eso... sino dragones... feroces y gigantescos dragones.

Hipo ya ni recordaba el día en el que se enamoró de ella, solo sabía que la amaba con todo su ser y que no descansaría hasta hacerla completamente suya. Sin embargo, existía una única cosa que impedía que él pudiese tener una relación libre con ella.

Su padre.

El joven vikingo suspiro por enésima vez durante esa media hora que llevaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Astrid.

"_Luchar o morir en el intento" _volvió a pensar. Luchar por el amor de su vida o morir a manos de su padre intentándolo. Terrible plan... pero sinceramente al joven vikingo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor. Como le dijo Bocón, lo peor que le podría pasar era morir a manos de un padre protector... de ser así no tendría que sufrir por ver a la chica que amaba en brazos de otro, porque ya estaría muerto...

- Si... muy buena lógica Bocón – murmuró sin aun atreverse a tocar la puerta.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que el chico respiro profundamente y se preparó psicológicamente para enfrentar a su futuro suegro, hasta que finalmente tomó valor y golpeó la puerta. Dos sencillos toques, secos y sin titubeo. De inmediato la puerta fue abierta por aquella vikinga que le robaba el sueño.

- ¡Hipo! – exclamó con una sonrisa – Te estábamos esperando.

Hipo a penas y musito un tímido "Hola" al entrar. La casa no era muy grande, pero se notaba que estaba bien cuidada. Astrid le indicó que se sentara y relajara. Fácil de decir, pensó el chico... pero de ahí a la práctica...

El pobre joven jinete hervía en nervios, los que no pasaron desapercibidos para su novia.

- No te preocupes – dijo suavemente Astrid – se ve severo, pero en el fondo es una buena persona.

Hipo tragó saliva y asintió. El conocía al padre de Astrid. Un hombre serio, de carácter fuerte, muy temperamental, implacable, terco como él solo y sin una pizca de sentido del humor. Seguramente de ahí había sacado Astrid su carácter, por que definitivamente no fue su aspecto. Aquel hombre era todo menos agraciado. Cabello negro azabache, cejas bien pobladas, alto en extremo, hombros anchos, manos grandes y gran panza, además de una piel oscura y ojos negros como la noche. Su voz ronca y lúgubre hacía temblar hasta el más recio vikingo y su sola presencia podía hacer temblar hasta una legión de dragones... o por lo menos eso se decía. Hipo no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él... mas bien era un hombre de pocas palabras.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

- Ahí viene – musito Astrid, y luego de darle una última sonrisa a Hipo, se levantó de su asiento y fue a recibir a su padre. Hipo pudo escuchar las voces de Astrid y su padre en la parte trasera de la casa.

Luego, el chico sintió unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Lentos y seguros, pero fuertes. Era como estar esperando la hora de su juicio... o ejecución. De repente una imponente figura apareció frente a él. Inmediatamente Hipo se puso en pie y le tendió la mano al hombre que tenía en frente. Él le ignoró y se dirigió hasta su sillón preferido. Se sentó y observó detenidamente a Hipo.

- Papa... ya conoces a Hipo – dijo Astrid apareciendo por el mismo lugar por donde segundos atrás había aparecido el viejo vikingo – el hijo de Estoico.

El hombre tan solo hizo una fea mueca dando a entender que eso ya lo sabía.

- El... bueno... el esta aquí para... - incluso Astrid era intimidada por la mirada de aquel hombre – para... hablar contigo – dijo finalmente.

El viejo vikingo clavó su mirada en Hipo. Astrid le hizo un gesto al chico para que comenzara a hablar.

- Buenas noches, Señor Hofferson – dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir en esos momentos. Ciertamente, Hipo había pasado por grandes momentos en su corta vida, pero ninguno tan importante como ese - ...he venido a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio – dijo directo y preciso.

Un silencio sepulcral siguieron esas palabras. El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo sin duda alguna. Hipo hasta creyó escuchar cuando el cambio en la respiración del imponente vikingo que tenía en frente. Una fría gota de sudor bajo por su espalda haciéndole sentir un horrible escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, mientras que frente a él, lentamente el padre de Astrid habría su boca para comenzar su veredicto.

Repentinamente, un brazo ajeno al de Astrid o el padre de esta, pasó por sobre los hombros de Hipo y abrazándolo y zamarreándolo fuertemente, seguido de un agudo grito de lo que el chico reconoció como la voz de la madre de Astrid. Una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello rubio como el sol, preciosos ojos azules y anchas caderas. A pesar de los años aun se mantenía con su belleza intacta.

- ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escucharte decir eso, querido! – expresó la rubia vikinga - ¡Estas definitivamente más guapo de lo que recordaba! – exclamó extasiada, mirando con sumo detenimiento al chico, para darle finalmente otro asfixiante abrazo. Hipo medio sonrió a la mujer, mientras se hacía una nota mental de lo parecido que tenían madre e hija y no solo en lo físico.

- ¡Madre! – exclamó Astrid cruzándose de brazos - ¡Me dejaras viuda sin haberme siquiera casado antes! – reclamó frente la efusiva muestra de cariño de su madre.

- Lo siento querida – se disculpó dejando a Hipo en libertad, el que respiro profundamente tratando de recobrar el aire en sus pulmones. Esa mujer sin duda era la madre de Astrid, pensó el chico.

La mujer, invitó a todos a sentarse y conversar sobre el tema. Aunque claro, no había mucho que debatir ya que para ella estaba todo resuelto, por lo que nada, ni nadie, ni sobre el cielo, ni bajo el mar podría hacerla cambiar de parecer. Hipo se dio cuenta que en realidad el carácter Astrid lo había heredado de aquella mujer y no de su padre... es más, aquel hombre que en un principio le pareció tan imponente y frío, con los minutos fue notando que solo lo era por fuera, como Astrid le había dicho. En realidad ese vikingo era un buen hombre que disfrutó compartiendo alguna de sus aventuras con el que sería su futuro yerno.

Finalmente la velada pasó más rápido de lo que Hipo esperaba y gratamente para él, los padres de la mujer que amaba aprobaban la unión entre ellos, por lo que Hipo no solo retorno feliz a su hogar, sino que también aprendió una valiosa lección.

Momentos cruciales son aquellos que pueden definir un futuro. Muchas veces pueden comenzar terrible... pero con algo de actitud y valor... siempre se puede obtener un buen final.

Hipo ahora si lo sabía... y muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles de gracias por leer y espero no haberlos aburrido ^^ no es la gran historia, solo... una experiencia mas de Hipo y Astrid visto desde el punto de vista de el. Y claro, eso de los momentos cruciales q todos tenemos en la vida x muy corta q sea esta. <strong>

**Un saludo y muxos cariños a todos. Vuelvo a darles las gracias x su paciencia y a todos los q han dejado de su tiempo para mandarme un saludo, muchas muchas gracias tmb. X todos ustedes aun escribo ^^**

**Cariños y espero verlos pronto con otro cap de travesia al sur ^^**

**Y como dice en el final del cap, algo q no comienza bien, con valor y buena actitud, siempre puede terminar mejor ^^**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


End file.
